


Golden Opportunity

by supremethunder



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Black!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Female Character of Color, Steve Rogers/Reader - Freeform, Tony Stark Has Issues, steve rogers - Freeform, tony stark/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremethunder/pseuds/supremethunder
Summary: Becoming Tony Stark’s personal assistant was quite an opportunity for (Name), but meeting Steve Rogers for the first time quickly became her golden opportunity.one-sided Tony Stark/poc!Reader, slight Steve Rogers/poc!Reader





	Golden Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This piece is inspired by this [imagine](http://randomfandom-imagines.tumblr.com/post/149366866249/steve-rogers-tony-stark-marvel). This one-shot is a spin-off of another one-shot I did called “Let’s Talk About Hair” Enjoy!

Being the personal assistant of Tony Stark came with quite a few perks: a nice, fat paycheck, having the occasional privilege to drive one of many Tony’s fancy cars and networking with well-known people. It wasn’t until today would (Name) come to find another perk of being his personal assistant: Meeting the one-and-only Steve Rogers.

(Name) tapped her foot impatiently as she stood beside the printer, watching the machine spit out several sheets of paper. Once the printer did its job, she grabbed the stack of paper and held them against her chest as she hurried off down the hallway and into her office to start mailing out the paperwork. (Name) walked with long strides in hopes of finishing her task so she could eat her lunch at her desk in peace. Walking in long strides in high heels quickly proved to be a bad idea when (Name) suddenly tripped and found herself on the floor along with the hundreds of papers she had printed off.

“Fuuuck…” (Name) said with a drawl in her voice.

With a small grunt, (Name) pushed herself up off the floor before she proceeded to bend over and gather the papers by the handful.

“Hey, you need some help?” a voice offered from behind her.

“No thanks. I’ve got it.” (Name) said with a dismissive wave of her hand, not bothering to turn around.

“Looks like a lot for one person. I insist.”

(Name) continued picking up the papers from the floor until the person that was standing behind her was suddenly grabbing the papers she had missed. She hadn’t bothered to look up from the floor to see who it was until the job was done. Her jaw went slack when she found herself standing face-to-face with Steve Rogers.

“I appreciate the help.” (Name) said.

“It’s no trouble. Glad to help, uh…” Steve trailed off unsure of how to address her.

“(Name) (Surname), I’m Tony’s assistant. We’ve never been formally introduced. I’ve been working in the Stark Industries Headquarters out in Los Angeles, but Tony’s recently asked that I come and work in the Avengers’ Tower for the time being.” (Name) explained.

“I see,” Steve nodded thoughtfully. “That would explain why I haven’t seen you around the building. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise, Steve. The pleasure is all mine.” (Name) felt her lips curve into a smile.

“So, what’re these papers for?” Steve inquired.

“Oh, these? They’re just applications for the MIT students who are participating in Mr. Stark’s _Inaugural September Foundation Grant_. If the student fills out the application, their project will be completely funded by him.”

“That’s pretty generous.”

“Yes, very generous. Unfortunately, it means more work for me on top of everything else I need to get done. I’ll need to individually send each of these applications out and there’s hundreds of MIT students requesting this application to get their projects funded.”

“Wow. That is a lot of work.”

“Yeah, it is. As much as I dislike doing such a menial task, it must get done because if I don’t, who will?”

“True, somebody’s gotta do it. Even if it sounds menial, I’m sure it would mean a lot to the students who are applying for the grant. This is a golden opportunity for them.”

“That’s a good point. I like the way you think. If you don’t mind me saying, getting the chance to meet you in person like this is in itself a golden opportunity.”

“So this is where you’ve run off to.” Another male voice entered the conversation. “Didn’t think I’d find you getting chummy with Steve here.”

(Name) and Steve turned to find Tony approaching them with a not too pleased expression on his face.

“I was printing off the applications like you asked, but I dropped them and Steve was helping me pick them up.” (Name) said.

“Interesting,” Tony folded his arms across his chest. “Already on a first name basis, huh?”

(Name) had always addressed Tony as Mr. Stark, despite Tony’s protests and insisting she calls him by his first name. So, hearing (Name) address Steve in such a casual fashion when Tony couldn’t get her to do the same for him bothered him. Steve had something that Tony had wanted (Name) to do for years and yet Steve didn’t even have to try to get her to do it.

“Well, if Steve doesn’t mind me addressing him by his first name, then yes. Do you mind if I call you by your first name?” (Name) asked as she turned to face Steve.

“Not at all.” Steve said. “Just as long as you don’t mind if I call you (Name).”

“That’s fair.” (Name) nodded.

“Well, if you’ll excuse us, Steve, we’ve got some MIT applications to go over.”

“Of course.” Steve nodded before he looked at (Name). “So, I’ll see you later, then?”

“Hopefully sooner rather than later.” (Name) said with a coquettish smile.

Tony resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Steve returned the smile before Steve turned around and walked off in the other direction. Tony stood quietly until Steve was out of earshot before he opened his mouth to speak.

“What was that about?” Tony asked disgruntled.

“What, you jealous?” (Name)’s eyes stayed locked on Steve’s figure before she looked at Tony with a teasing smile.

“I just don’t see why you can’t call me Tony.” Tony said defensively.

“You know why. You’re my boss and Steve isn’t. Simple as that.” (Name) shrugged her shoulders.

“What do you see in that guy, (Name)?”

“Let me put it this way, Mr. Stark. I see fine in every color, and Steve, well, he’s on a whole ‘nother level of fine, okay?” (Name) fanned herself with her hand.

Tony snorted in derision at her choice of words before he ushered her to follow him to resume their work.

In Tony’s eyes, it was bad enough that Steve got to be on a first name basis with (Name). Tony knew if Steve played his cards right, Steve could become more than just a colleague on a first name basis with her. And the thought of his personal assistant with Steve beyond what he just witnessed was an idea he didn’t like to think about. Not one bit.


End file.
